


Color Correction

by intellexual_asexual



Series: Ego Short Stories [7]
Category: Markiplier TV (Web Series)
Genre: also again there's no romance in this story, also also can i just say, be prepared for more host fics, i fucking love writing Marvins character dfkjdhg, if i ever figure out how to write romance properly, im really hoping the and symbol is for friendship ksdjfkg, ldjfgkdshkjaj fr i kinda suck at mushy scenes, no beta we die like actor mark, whaaaaajsdkdfghf im a sucker for host
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intellexual_asexual/pseuds/intellexual_asexual
Summary: Host did say he wanted to see the sun set.
Relationships: The Host & Y/N, The Host & You, The Host & reader
Series: Ego Short Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106381
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Color Correction

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK BABYYYYYY 😎😎😎😎😎😎 Yes, I am back after that little break. If you're reading this and you also read "In a Manor of Speaking," great news! It'll be back on the regular uploading schedule today. Sorry for just leaving unexpectedly, we had a death in the family and we had to travel a while for the funeral :(. But I'm back now and full to the brim with ideas, so take this fic before it gets lost in the sea of thoughts!!  
> Whaaaakjhskdgh before I forget, MY version of Host was never the Author, and therefore has never been able to see. Just some context before you jump into the story. Now enjoy!

It was a week from Host’s Arrival Day. See, the egos didn’t celebrate birthdays, per se, they celebrated the day that a new ego came to the Manor. The day that they were ‘born’ into existence. The day that they, well, Arrived.

The January sun streaked through Host’s office windows, giving off just enough light for Y/N to read Host’s latest novel. Y/N loved reading in Host’s office. The low lighting of the room, the clacking of Host’s typewriter, the occasional muttered narration. It was the perfect atmosphere to read Host’s books in: creepy, but not really uncomfortable.

But Y/N wasn’t _really_ reading this morning. After entering Host’s office, asking permission before they did so, they sat in their usual armchair and grabbed the book off of the shelf. Their mind was preoccupied, though, with thoughts of what to get Host for his Arrival Day.

They knew, from what the other Ipliers had told them, that Host didn’t like to celebrate it. He accepted the usual gift or two, and he might bake a small batch of cupcakes, but that was it. Y/N figured it would be like that. Host didn’t seem like the type of guy to throw a huge party or anything.

Y/N was determined to give him a good gift, something he would enjoy past his Arrival Day. They went through the possibilities again. 

A book, maybe? No, Host had one too many of those.

Perhaps some candles? No, Host might accidentally knock them over and start a fire.

What about a wall painting, then? Or a calendar, or a nice colored blanket?

_No! God damn it, Y/N, he’s blind!_

Y/N tended to forget that, while Host can narrate himself to see most of his surroundings, he couldn’t predict and envision every little detail. Getting him something like those would be pointless.

They sighed a little too audibly. “The Host senses Y/N is stressed and asks what is on their mind.”

Host stopped working and turned toward Y/N as they answered, “It’s nothing big, Host, I promise. I just… well, I just don’t know what to get you for next week.”

“The Host is aware of what next week entails, and tells Y/N that they do not have to give him anything for his Arrival Day.”

Y/N frowned. “But I want to! Host, what do you want?”

Host shook his head. “What the Host wants for his Arrival Day, Y/N can not give him. He will settle for a card if Y/N wishes absolutely to give the Host something.”

Y/N’s frown deepened as they crossed their arms. “No, Host, I am not going to let you _settle_ for anything. And until you tell me what you really want, I am not moving from this spot.”

Host opened his mouth, no doubt about to narrate them to move themselves, before Y/N cut him off: “And yes, I am aware that you could just force me to fly out of here by the ankles.” Host closed his mouth again, a small smirk on his face from being caught. 

They sat like that for a while, Y/N’s arms crossed while Host was apparently deep in thought.

“...Do you truly want to know what I want?”

...Y/N was stunned. They had never, _never_ heard Host speak in the first person. He was always adamant about speaking in the third, so this must be really important to him.

Y/N nodded and said “Of course.”

“...

“...

“...I want to see the sun set.”

Y/N smiled sadly as Host continued, returning to the third person. He hung his head. “The Host has always heard and read about sunsets. He wishes to experience the colors and sensation for himself. However, the Host knows that’s not even remotely possible, and repeats to Y/N that he will settle for a card.”

Host ‘looked’ back up at Y/N, blood streaking down his face and a small smile on his lips. Y/N felt horrible. They wanted to grant Host his wish, but they didn’t know how. They guessed he would have to settle for a card, after all.

“Host, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“The Host knows this. This is not Y/N’s fault. ...The Host asks Y/N if they could leave for a bit.”

Y/N did. They shut the door to Host’s office, making sure it was closed properly before sighing sadly and walking away.

~ ꕤꕤꕤꕤꕤ ~

It was lunchtime when Y/N got their brilliant idea. 

They had almost choked and died on their sandwich, but they managed to get it down as they dashed to their phone.

They scrolled through their contacts. ‘ _Orange Tin Can,’ ‘Blue Tin Can,’ ‘Frankenstein,’ ‘Hannibal,’ c’mon, where’s Marvin’s? Has it really been that long?_

Finally, they came across the contact name ‘Pussy Magic’ and quickly typed out a message. It was a full two pages long. Y/N knew how much Marvin the Magnificent hated long texts, but they really needed to butter him up if they wanted this to work.

They got a reply almost immediately. “...idek how to respond to that. you don’t txt me 4 a month and then send me a novel?? come on y/n get it together smh”

They panicked and sent another message, this one significantly shorter than the first.

Another reply: “Alright ok fine ill read it calm ur nips!!”

A few minutes went by before another text came through: “you know you owe me like five favors now right”

They released a breath they didn’t think they were holding before replying. 

The two set up a date to meet the morning of Host’s Arrival Day. Host was either going to be ecstatic or mortified over his gift.

~ ꕤꕤꕤꕤꕤ ~

It was February 6. The morning air was cold, but not too cold for Y/N to be standing outside waiting for Marvin. It was 20 minutes past the time he was supposed to be here, but Y/N wasn’t missing this even if the Manor caught on fire again. That bastard was making them wait, like usual, and Y/N silently cussed him out in a friendly fashion.

Finally, a bright green doorway appeared and Marvin swung it open from the other side. Y/N could see inside the Septic residence for a brief second: It looked like Antisepticeye was chasing Chase Brody around with a knife, with multiple Nerf bullets attached to his face and the tips of his pointy ears. Chase, Nerf gun in hand, looked terrified, and understandably so. Anti was scary if you aggravated him, which Chase had obviously done. Henrik von Schneeplestein was sitting on the couch, sipping out of a coffee mug, seemingly unbothered by the two. He must be on his precious lunch break.

Marvin closed the door, running over to Y/N and hugging them tight as it disappeared. “Finally, jeez, I thought I’d never get to see you again! What was the ghosting for, huh? I didn’t think my short joke was _that_ offensive.”

Y/N pulled away from the hug and stuck their tongue out at Marvin. He was still grinning brightly as Y/N gave a smile of their own and replied, “It wasn’t the short joke, goof, I’ve just been busy. Taking care of about twenty children is hard work.”

Marvin nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah, I can see that. Man, Fischbach really needs to get it together, his sex life is a _mess_ if he’s got that many kids with such different personalities.”

Y/N rolled their eyes and smacked him lightly on the arm. “That’s not how that works and you know it. Now did you—?”

“I’ve got it right here.” Marvin poofed in his spellbook and pulled out a single small playing card. “Is _this_ your card?”

He flipped it over to let Y/N see the reverse side, and right there was the incantation to the spell they wanted. Their smile got wider as they practically yelled, “Yes, yes, oh my God you found one—!”

It was Marvin’s turn to roll his eyes. “Well of course I found one, I’ve literally got every spell known to man, demon, and entity in this thing.”

He slammed the spellbook shut, and it disappeared in a puff of chartreuse green smoke. 

Y/N kept up a steady stream of “thank you”s all the way to Host’s office.

...

Y/N knocked on the door to Host's office. They waited until Host had begun to narrate them in before they opened the door.

“The Host grants Y/N… and Marvin the Magnificent permission to enter the Host’s office. The Host wonders aloud why Marvin the Magnificent is visiting the Iplier residence today, and specifically the Host’s office.”

Marvin opened his mouth but Y/N decided to cut him off. They didn’t want Host to get mad at _him_ if this went south. “Host, I um… I found you a gift.”

Host laughed. “Surely Y/N has not given Marvin the Magnificent away as a present to the Host? He must be reading the situation wrong.”

Y/N laughed nervously and replied, “No, I uh… oh gosh, I…” They took a deep breath to calm their nerves before blurting out, “...you said you wanted to see the sunset, right?!”

...

It only took three minutes for Marvin’s seeing spell to take effect.

...Host… could see. Host could _see. He could see, he could actually see!_ Granted, he could only see the insides of his bandages, which looked filthy, honestly, but even that was a wonderful sight. 

Host could see the brick red, he could see the camel tan, he could see the dirt brown. He could see the course texture of the gauze, and the smooth of the blood. And that wasn’t even the beginning of it all. 

Host carefully, hesitantly, unwrapped the bandages from his… eyes.

Even there, in the dimly lit, sparsely furnished space of Host’s office, the amount of colors and shapes and textures was a bit overwhelming. He could _see_ the different neutral tones of his book covers, he could _see_ the sunshine yellow, he could _see_ the marsh green armchair that it settled on. He could _see_ his latest work, laying there, dog-eared and untouched since Y/N was last in his colorful office.

And Y/N was there, too, outshining arguably everything in the room. Their skin and hair practically _glowed_ as they looked Host over, checking for signs of discomfort or uneasiness. They were currently concerned with the way Host’s mouth was wide open, and how his temporary golden eyes were staring at them. “Um, Host?”

Host shook his head. He still could not believe it. He could _see_ Y/N _._ He was actually _seeing_ Y/N for the first time, and they looked wonderful. They weren’t just a grey blur in his mind’s eye anymore, they were there, a full blend of black and white and tan. Of butterscotch and lilac, of bubblegum and rose—

“Host!” Y/N was really worried now. Host had started to cry. Like, _cry_. Instead of blood, honey tears were cascading down his face as Y/N tried to get his full attention. “Host, please don’t cry! I can call Marvin, we could reverse it, I don’t—!”

Host shook his head. He opened his mouth but no coherent words came out. A first for the wordsmith.

After a few seconds, though, Host was able to string together two simple words. “Thank you.”

...Y/N was bewildered. Host was crying, with his mouth still hanging open, why was he _thanking_ them? Did that spell affect his brain or something? They were going to beat Marvin senseless if that was the case. “Host, what—?”

Host cut them off. “Thank you, Y/N. The world is much more colorful than I could have ever imagined. And believe me, I’ve imagined it quite a bit.”

Y/N was rendered speechless, but it didn't matter anyway as Host pulled them in for a hug. The hug lasted both what felt like forever and no time at all. Host pulled away and looked at Y/N.

“The Host would like to explore the rest of the Manor. It would, no doubt, be better than staying holed up in his office.”

Y/N was still a little confused, but they understood immediately after peering up at Host’s shy smile. Host enjoyed his Arrival Day gift. He enjoyed it a lot. 

Y/N smiled back and nodded, and the two of them left Host’s office. They discussed what else they could do that day before they watched the sun set.

**Author's Note:**

> I really really liked writing this story. Like, really really. Also help I can't think of a non-cringey title for this to save my life skfjhkjghljf.  
> As always, make sure to leave a comment if you like this work, and don't be afraid to request another!


End file.
